Elyon's Dejection
by Ryu Gunslinger
Summary: A short perceptive fic i wrote when feeling depressed. BOF:DQ


Disclaimer: I don't own BOF: Dragon Quarter, yada yada yada.

* * *

Life...  
  
Is it worth to live?  
  
To live only to reach a goal, before reaching it and die with so many regrets?  
  
Life... to me it is a mere struggle to gain fame, to become a simple legend, achieve only power just to become greater.  
  
Humans... all they seem to care about is a simple reputation, to advance and become higher in rank, to achieve only a mere fame that drives them to corruption.  
  
Disgusting vermin, their only care is a simple position they cannot ever reach.  
  
They lack potential, they lack wisdom, and lack the will to even hold such a position.  
  
None ever have lived up to what I achieved, few even can equal what I am.  
  
Yet none can understand how sad it is to live so long, and watch only the world degrade itself more and more.  
  
Once human I was, a hunter skilled beyond most peoples perception, all envied me, their desire to even be me shined in their eyes.  
  
Yet in the shadows, a force watched, and at some point in time, he link with me.  
  
Odjn, the so-called destroyer, merely a parasite that devoured me.  
  
His wish was to open the world, to escape the despair of this ever so nocturnal world.  
  
Seeing fame an easy grasp, I set off to find the gate, the one to open the world.  
  
I killed most who stood in my way, but one I spared by mistake, but also by fate.  
  
My link was already destroying me, weakening me to hell.  
  
Near the end, I reached the gate, but as it opened, my heart sank, and the cold ice air told me the world was still recovering from the natural disaster that forced the humans to live underground.  
  
Struck with despair, broke the link with Odjn, but I kept his power in my grasp, most of it at least.  
  
I sealed the door, seeing it was not yet time, taking my wrath upon the world, my reign cutting the Low-D's from ever advancing.  
  
I grew darker, seeing only a repetitive cycle, man never changed, never amused me.  
  
The regents, each one more despicable then the last.  
  
Hortensia, the grown tramp, her bigotry toward the Low-D's makes even Jezuit's ill-manner desires seem more innocent.  
  
Vexacion, a man of pure intentions, his training methods brutal, his cold heart only pushes his son to become nothing but a selfish brat.  
  
Daemoned, the regent I spared, living only for the next life form, the thurst of vengeance that makes him live, yet even he shall learn that even with his power, the dragons is a god compared to him, a mere nugget to the Lord Duke.  
  
Cupid, her eyes see deep into ones will, yet her heart is bitter.  
  
She perhaps I do feel knows the pain of life.  
  
Even so, she doesn't speak, she knows my true ambition, she knows what I am plotting, but why dose she not speak.  
  
Does she fear me?  
  
Or does her heart have a side of will to see the gate opened once more.  
  
I've lied to all, claiming the dragon was ridden, but it lurks still, yet has not linked to someone for so long.  
  
Though now I see it is time, I weaken slowly, and now I feel the reaper waiting, smiling as the one who cheated death for so long now shall fall into his hands.  
  
I shall not die with regrets, even with all these dark minded humans, I see a light, a spark that perhaps can make due a way.  
  
Perhaps there is a god, and he has damned me to death.  
  
My final sin was one test to see humans, indeed it appears they will use their own kind like a machine.  
  
Yet I shallnot die, I have learned so much that humans are predictable, I know who to choose, a Low-D none ever would expect.  
  
Yet, I know who, a boy, his potential great, but will never advance because of his class.  
  
I see a great will, a determination, one not seeking fame, but seeking change.  
  
Ryu 1/8192, Odjn shall choose you.  
  
He I feel is the real key, the one who shall indeed free this world from the darkness that for so long we have seen.  
  
Even with the prophecy, Cupid told me, the dragon, the human with wings, and another role, a girl of Trinity.  
  
Yet even so, she hides something, she perhaps plays a role, but what role I cannot bear to know.  
  
She perhaps know am the one, pulling the strings, she know what I shall do, but fears to tell.  
  
Even as I turn to lie and deny, I know it is for the best, as the last hope of my heart rests on the one boy who I have chosen to fulfill my wish, to open the sky.  
  
He will have much to go through, but in the end, he will succeed, for his will is the one thing that keeps him going.  
  
Sacrifices must be made, even so in the end, the world will once more live on the surface, and live under the ever so blue light of the sky.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this mostly out of depression, and seeing how the game BOF: Dragon Quarter was dark emotionally, well, have to express it some way. Some parts are a bit edgy, but how one plans things is beyond me. Whether you read this or not, please drop a review to know I'm not wasting my time on things like this. 


End file.
